


I Got Your Name In Permanent Ink

by winglesswarrior



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglesswarrior/pseuds/winglesswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam had a blast at the Brit Awards, but the aftermath might have been worse than the hangover.</p><p>A canon-ish break fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble thing I wrote, but I liked it so you get it too. Maybe there'll be more. We'll see. 
> 
> I don't own 1D (obviously. I'd be really rich) and it's all fiction. 
> 
> Title is borrowed from Simple Plan's "Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching" (who are still a band? Their new album is amazing)

That they were both drunk by the end of the Brits after party was nothing new. That Louis waved his friends off and got into the same car as Liam and didn’t head out or back to his house with them wasn’t either. Liam had just enough sense left in him to think that Louis didn’t spend much time in his London house, the one he’d had with El. Maybe it was too lonely. His friends would be there though, keeping it from being abandoned, and in no way was it a surprise for Louis to stumble after Liam into his London flat. 

The flurry of arms and legs, clothes and elbows wasn’t a surprise either. Why would Louis use the guest room when he could press his nose close to Liam’s throat, hands on his hips as he drug them down to the bed? They’d been apart too long, too used to being wrapped up in one another, in those touches, too desperate to get them back that it hardly mattered that it went too far, that it was more than elbows and hands, but mouths as well. It wasn’t a shock that just before he drifted, Liam realized he always slept better with Louis’ back pressed to his chest. 

When the sun came up, Liam groaned, covering his eyes with an arm, and taking a big breath, only to notice the weight pressed against his chest. Louis, his head pillowed on Liam’s sternum, tracing small circles on Liam’s hip. “When did it get to be morning?” His hangover was starting, mouth dry, head aching between his eyes slightly. 

“‘Bout an hour ago,” Louis murmured, fingers stilling, but he didn’t move.

“Why are you awake?” Louis never woke up early, not when they didn’t have somewhere to be, and even then. There was a shrug that Liam mostly felt rather than saw before Louis turned so he could see Liam, though he stayed close, head on his chest, eyes closed. 

“Jet lagged. It feels like I should be going to bed, not waking up.”

Liam reached out to brush his fingers through Louis’ fringe, pushing it off his face. “Your hair’s so long.” 

“And yours is all gone,” Louis snipped before opening one eye and looking at Liam. “It was this long last week when you were in L.A.” 

Liam ran his fingers through the mess of hair again and shrugged one shoulder. “I know, but…” He couldn’t finish, but he could tell by the way Louis nodded he understood. His time in L.A. was great, finally meeting Freddie, but they were writing, usually with people in a studio, and then Louis’ new girl was there and Liam had friends to see. There wasn’t time to be _them_. Not like there was on tour, when it was just the four of them so often. “When’s your flight?” 

Louis groaned, sitting up and reaching for his phone. He was down to his pants, an arch of back that Liam couldn’t resist touching. “Three hours,” he answered before leaning into Liam’s fingers tracing his spine. 

“Want me to come with you?” Liam asked before he let himself think about it, about why he was offering. 

“You’ve got the thing with…” It was Louis’ turn to trail off, looking over his shoulder at Liam. 

Liam frowned, nodding. “She might understand.” She’d known them in the beginning, when they just started, but Louis was shaking his head. 

“Don’t push it. Plus...well, she won’t get it.” Liam knew what Louis meant. The girls that had been with them for ages had barely understood. There was no way either Liam or Louis could explain that they were blowing them off to spend time with the people they’d gone on record saying they needed a break from. “You’ll be there in a couple of weeks anyway.” Louis let Liam draw him back, resting against his chest again. “I know it won’t be the same, but we’ll be there.” 

Liam went back to running his fingers through Louis’ hair, petting him gently. “I know,” he murmured, not feeling his hangover, just feeling Louis’ breathing. “You want to get food or summat?” 

Louis shook his head and wrapped an arm around Liam’s middle, hooking his fingers over his hip. “Just want to stay here.” 

Liam nodded, his arm going around Louis’ shoulders and pressing his nose into his hair. “We don’t have to wait, not the whole time. We knew it would be hard.” 

“We can’t just throw together a comeback because I’m feeling needy,” Louis said, though his voice sounded sad. “Plus, the others are having fun.” 

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Liam asked again and Louis nodded. 

“I’m sure. It’s not the same.” 

Nothing was though, not when they were so far apart. Not with where Louis’ life was now. Liam’s had slowed, but Louis’ was just busier for different reasons. He pressed a kiss against Louis’ temple, holding on to him tightly. “We’ll stay here then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis rolled the stroller back and forth with his foot, looking over at a sleeping Freddie, then going back to the menu. He couldn’t think about food, not with a song he’d been working on buzzing in his head, the idea of lyrics jotted on his phone in such a hurry it looked like a text from Liam.

Every time the door opened he looked up, but it still wasn’t Liam. He was twenty minutes late. Of course, it wa L.A. with traffic and such, so Louis shouldn’t have been upset, even if it wasn’t like Liam. At least Freddie was still asleep for the moment. 

The waitress came by again, more interested in the baby than him. She seemed like the type that had been in Hollywood for a long time hoping for that big break and yet was still waiting tables at a weird little dinner on the backside of town that didn’t get a lot of visitors at three in the afternoon. She was the kind that was over the idea of a popstar wandering into her territory because she’d probably seen enough to be over celebrities on a whole. When she cooed at Freddie, it was more because he was a cute baby than the fact that he was Louis’ baby. When she offered to refill his coffee with barely a glance at him, Louis was pretty sure she didn’t even know who he was. 

That was a weird sensation if there ever was one. 

Finally, the door opened and there was Liam, his own security on his heels, but Louis was used to the sight now. It almost seemed weird to see Liam without his shadow. Liam slipped into the booth with too big a grin, his shirt a little rumpled and his hair definitely smashed on one side, like he’d fallen asleep, but Louis doubted it was jet lag. Nope, not with that flush in his cheeks. Liam really couldn’t hide anything. 

“Studio going well then?” Louis asked, mischievous arch in his brow, and with the way Liam turned pink, he knew he was right. Ah, Liam in the rush of early love. It was a nice thing to see. His friend fell too easily, but Louis couldn’t blame the women that got pulled into that orbit. It was almost too bright to look at. Almost.

“Been good so far,” Liam said, trying to sound casual, but failing. He was looking at Freddie though, touching his tiny fist with a single finger. “I think he’s getting cuter,” he mumbled, voice barely a whisper. 

“Of course he is. He’s a Tomlinson.” Louis hadn’t wanted to bring his son, but his mother had insisted, saying that as important as time with Liam was, time with the baby was just as. Now that he was here, watching Liam fawn over him, Louis was glad he’d lugged the stroller with him. 

“I dunno, papers say you were cuter when you were younger,” Liam teased, looking up at Louis with a smirk that crinkled his eyes in the corner. 

“Because now I’m rugged and sexy,” Louis corrected, crossing his arms in mock anger. 

“Sure, mate. Whatever you say.” Liam’s teasing faded away though, his expression going softer and Louis felt his own feigned anger drop at just the sight. “You look exhausted. You okay?” The _we’re supposed to be on break_ went unsaid, but was right there. 

“Fine,” Louis answered, biting at his lip and looking down at the menu. “You’re the one that’s all sex rumpled.” He glanced up again in time to see Liam turn scarlet before laughing. “Don’t do that. I know what it’s like. Obviously.” He half waved at the baby then reached out to pat Liam’s arm. 

It was enough to calm Liam, enough to get him to relax. They fell into their normal routine, ordering food, talking about music and family. Louis caught Liam up on the latest sibling updates, while Liam told him how the Paynes were fairing. He showed Liam the new song, humming it while Liam chewed, watching his best friend bob his head in approval. It was like any other meal, not even the infant next to them was a new thing. The only real difference was knowing there wasn’t a pressing One Direction requirement waiting as soon as they finished. Technically, the only things on Louis’ schedule for the day revolved around when he had to feed Freddie next. 

“Oh,” he said halfway through a chip, fry, whatever, sitting up straighter. “Meant to tell you, got the VIP area at that club you liked, with the weird music.” Louis swallowed then continued. “Figure, you, me, the lads? Not sure what Andy’s up to, but you can call whoever. Place’ll hold more than enough of us.” Louis stopped, frowning at the way Liam’s face had gone pinched. “What? What’s that face?” 

Liam looked down at his food, pushing it around some before shrugging. “Can’t,” he said softly. “I can’t go tomorrow.” 

“What?” Louis smacked his hand on the table, harder than he meant to and got a sad whimper out of Freddie. He went back to pushing at the stroller with his foot, dropping his voice to a harsh whisper. “We had a plan. This is the night I get. We’re going out. That was the whole thing.” 

Liam was biting at his lower lip hard enough to make it turn purple, but he still shook his head. “She...she doesn’t want me to.” 

Well who the fuck cared what she wanted? Louis bit his own tongue to keep from saying it, but he did narrow his eyes. “You’re not allowed to go out? I thought she trusted you.” 

“She does,” Liam insisted. “She does. She doesn’t...trust you.” 

Louis had the wherewithal to notice that at least Liam looked sick saying it, but that didn’t change that the suggestion alone pissed Louis off. “What?!?” Freddie woke up at that, but it was Liam that reached for the baby first. 

“Just...you know. You get into things. _We_ get into things. She doesn’t want...anyone to say anything.” Liam looked so ashamed, but just as Louis was getting ready to lay into him, he got the baby out of the stroller and into his arms like a freaking natural and Louis had to slump back, biting at his lip. 

“I wasn’t going to get you into anything.” 

“You said that on Valentine’s and you saw the videos.” 

“So what? We were drunk, we saw some fans. Nothing happened. It was just us,” Louis said crossed his arms again. 

Liam shrugged one shoulder, the one Freddie wasn’t leaning against, and looked up at Louis again. “I think that’s it.” 

It took a second, but Louis saw it, the way the brown in Liam’s eyes was darker, the way he couldn’t look at Louis when he said it. “She thinks…” 

Liam shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. She thinks enough to say no. I’m not going to ruin this just for a lad’s night.” 

He knew Liam didn’t mean it, but all Louis heard was _you’re not worth it._ He knew he wasn’t, he knew things wouldn’t change, that the new girls wouldn’t get it, but he wanted them to. He wanted them to just let it happen, let them happen. Louis drummed his fingers on the table, not able to look at Liam either. Not when Liam was holding his child, running his fingers up and down Freddie’s back the same way that he did with Louis when they were alone and quiet. “Yeah, alright.” He wanted to ask, to demand if it was even a possibility, to know if that was why Liam was going along with it, because he wanted something he wouldn’t ever admit to, something they didn’t talk about, but they just knew about one another. 

Only, it wasn’t the first time in five years Louis had wanted to ask. He never had before, so why start now? He bit his lip and nodded again, keeping quiet once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware some of this is based off of click-bait nonsense, but...well it's fiction right? That's why i didn't use names though, because I'm aware that's it's mostly just rumors, but it makes for a good story.


	3. Chapter 3

**its project home or sumthinnn**

Louis looked at the text, smiling at the fan art that Liam had sent him. It was Liam in that torturous Attitude mag photoshoot, with lyrics to “Home” worked in. It was lovely really, and if Louis added it to his folder that was full of their selfies, well, no one had to know that. 

He was still coming off the high of Coachella, humming to himself in amusement when the lyrics for “Home” popped into his head again. He’d posted pictures, then turned off notifications, not interested in seeing the nasty comments that people had left on the posts. He never understood that. 

The whole thing, Project Home, which was back like when the fans released “No Control” on their own was great, but at the same time, it came with a context that Liam probably missed. Liam was busy. 

**I have heard about it. I’m the one that’s been on social media lately, mate.**

Louis smirked when his phone buzzed again right away. 

**I posted the videooo of watson!!!**

**Hardly counts. Wasn’t your face.**

Louis flipped back to the Twitter app, giving himself stress by looking at the tags for the new fan project, pleased with half the comments, irritated with the others. Sure, the song was incredibly personal. He and Liam had written most of it during those breaks where they weren’t with anyone else. He’d written half the chorus with his head in Liam’s lap, remembering that Valentine’s night they’d gone out, remembering how it had felt to lean on his best friend when he’d been so lonely. 

His phone buzzed again, this time a selfie of Liam, clearly in his car and on the way home from the gym. Stupid fit best friend. Louis was pretty sure he was still hungover from his weekend and looked like hell. Actually, he knew he did. He’d seen those pap shots from yesterday and he hadn’t showered since then. He shifted in his bed, sending back the goofy looking smiling emoji and saving the selfie as well. 

**No abs?**

**Laterrrrr. When I shower**

Liam added the kissy emoji which made Lous roll his eyes if only to cover up the fondness in his stomach. The hardest part of break was being so far away from his best friends. Most of the time they were good at keeping up with each other, but sometimes it went quiet if people were busy with things. Liam had been too far away, which felt worse with the fact that the fans were promoting his favorite of the songs they’d written together recently. 

The crazy thing was, so many of the fans seemed to have ridiculous ideas about what the song was about. Louis was doing his best to avoid the hell out of the rumors, even if he had to address them in his own way, look like he wasn’t hiding things. He was out and about and taking photos left and right, hoping it might help. Only, it didn’t quite help the “Home” issue. 

They weren’t the first even if they had it wrong. Jamie had noticed it too though. He’d caught Louis’ arm after their session, when Liam had gone on ahead. He hadn’t even _said_ anything, just looked at Louis hard enough to make him crack. 

“He doesn’t know.” 

“If you’re waiting for him to figure it out, you might be waiting a while,” Jamie had said with crossed arms and the soft look he tended to give them late at night when they’d been working hard. When he realized he was more in their heads that the boys were. 

Louis had shook his head. “He doesn’t need to know. He knows enough.” 

That was it though. Liam had known enough to know he was one of the most important people in Louis’ life, to know they were better together than apart. What was the point of pushing for more? 

**Wheresss mineeee?**

Louis looked back at his phone and smiled. Of course. He sat up, framing up the picture right then snapping a couple of options before sending the best one to Liam. It was stupid, sending back a selfie of him still half in bed with the most ridiculous bedhead, but at the same time, he knew it would make Liam smile. And making Liam smile was still one of his favorite things in life. 

**Epic hair**

A thumbs up emoji this time, which Louis took as a good sign.

 **Get sum sleeep louuu xx**

That was one he’d heard before, but it seemed being a new dad, even with the help of his friends, was taking its toll on him. Then again, it was still early. He could roll over and get a few more hours before someone came and found him. 

**Only because I don’t have to listen to you snore.**

It wasn’t what he wanted to say, how he wished Liam was there to pet his hair and rub his back, make him feel better, force sleep to come when his mind was going too fast to relax enough to rest. 

**shut up.**

Then after a moment: 

**Miss you toooo xx ******


	4. Chapter 4

Liam cracked up when he saw the screenshot, Louis looking perfectly famous, with Liam’s name under his picture. He knew it was mostly because the sportscasters hardly cared, but still, it was too perfect a moment. 

He counted time zones, then grinned when he dialed Louis’ number, not at all surprised when he got the sleepy “hnngh” that passed for “hello” when Louis was half asleep.

“For all time that you rained on my parade,” Liam sang and instantly Louis started groaning, voice going muffled. Liam imagined he’d just buried his face in his pillow. 

“Don’t you Bieber me, Payno,” he grumbled. 

“And all the clubs you get in using my name,” Liam sang on, loving the way Louis was reacting. “You think you broke my heart, oh girl, for goodness sake…” 

“I hate you. I’m gonna be singing that fucking song all day.” 

Liam laughed, humming the next few bars, not able to help himself. “Look, you’re the one dropping my name to get into Monaco. I didn’t even know I could do that and there you are pretending to me be.” 

Louis groaned again, but there was laughter in it. “Saw that. How’d I do being you?” 

“Shit,” Liam said, making a face. “I never would have worn that outfit. Plus you were on the side of the team that didn’t win.” 

“Second was still pretty great you know,” Louis grumbled. Liam heard him shuffle on his end, likely leaving his bed and whoever was in it. Liam had seen the shots of his new girl being at the race with him. He was likely not alone. At least he wasn’t hanging up on Liam though. No, instead Louis was leaving the comfort of his duvet to keep talking to Liam. It gave Liam a little thrill he couldn’t explain. “How’s the festival?” 

Liam shrugged, even though Louis couldn’t see it. “Fine. Nice to be there for her. Lot more serious than the Brits.” 

“Because everyone wasn’t sloshed,” Louis said, huffing another noise as Liam guessed he flung himself on the couch in his suite or whatever. Even though Liam had no idea what the room looked like, he could see it, the way Louis always draped himself across things, like he could take up more space than he actually needed. 

“There was that,” Liam agreed, pressing his fingers into the granite countertop of his kitchen. It was cool and grounding, helping with the warmth spreading through him that Louis’ voice always brought on. “Headed home soon?” 

 

“Yeah, getting a few days in Donny before I have to be in Manchester,” Louis agreed, smile evident in his voice. Liam loved how much his best friend loved going home. It wasn’t like Liam didn’t love it, or like Louis didn’t see his family and friends as much as he could, but there was something about Louis being back in Doncaster that just made sense. “So…” 

“I can’t.” Liam knew the question before Louis asked. 

“It’s not far,” Louis tried again, voice going a touch petulant.

“I know, but I can’t.” 

“Nialler-” 

“Lou.” 

Liam heard Louis sigh, resigned and unhappy, so different from the sleepy boy he’d been talking to moments before. 

“I should go.” It was terse, less hopeful than’ he’d been moments before. Liam hated being the reason why his voice changed. 

“Lou,” he started, but Louis didn’t let him finish.

“Flight to catch, not enough time to sleep and all that.” It was rushed, clearly Louis trying to get off the line without seeming like he wanted to. But Liam knew him too well. He’d seen every move Louis had up close and personal. 

It was a lot harder to have them used on him. 

“Yeah, okay. Travel safe, yeah?” 

“Of course, love,” Louis said, voice shifting back and for a moment, a brief moment he was Liam’s Louis again. Then the line went dead. 

\-------

“Fucking, fuck, fuckshit,” Louis shouted, throwing his phone into his bag. He’d showered but his hair still smelled like the too sweet champagne. 

“That bad?” Niall called from the door. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Louis shot back. “Winners only.” He looked over at his shoulder at his friend, glasses on, comfortable clothes, bag thrown over his shoulder. “That bad,” he said with a soft crack to his voice. 

Niall dumped his bag in the doorway and moved faster than Louis knew he could. “Danielle?” 

Louis was reaching for the hug before he even realized he wanted it, holding on to Niall’s warmth, that easy grounding that Niall seemed to bring with him. It was easier when Niall was there. Liam used to be like that, but now Liam seemed to make his head spin. “No, just...Li.” 

Niall nodded against him, then pulled back. “Saw the tweet.” 

“He should have been-” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s...us. I mean you!” 

Niall shrugged. “Haz isn’t here.” 

“Yeah but that’s Haz,” Louis said like that explained everything, but Niall just gave him a look. “I wanted him here alright. I asked him to come.” 

“And he didn’t,” Niall finished. 

“He didn’t.” Louis sunk in on himself, running his hands over his face. “I’m being stupid about this.” 

Niall shrugged, grabbed his bag and handed Louis his. “Not any more than you used to be when we were younger.” 

“What?” Louis hadn’t really moved, just stood there, rooted to the floor. 

Niall nodded, like it was obvious before laughing. “Like when you used to fight when we were young. How you two used to insist that you weren’t... that you didn’t make sense together. That whole opposites attract. You sorted it out then, you’ll sort it out now. You always do.” 

Louis grabbed his bag from Niall’s outstretched arm and gave his friend a look. “Who made you so smart?” 

Niall laughed again and tapped his glasses. “All in the specs, mate.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and shoved at Niall’s side, pushing him towards the door. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“But you love it,” Niall reminded him, grinning over his shoulder before turning enough to smack a kiss against the side of Louis’ head. Yeah, yeah, he did.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fucking, fuck, fuckshit,” Louis shouted, throwing his phone into his bag. He’d showered but his hair still smelled like the too sweet champagne. 

“That bad?” Niall called from the door. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Louis shot back. “Winners only.” He looked over at his shoulder at his friend, glasses on, comfortable clothes, bag thrown over his shoulder. “That bad,” he said with a soft crack to his voice. 

Niall dumped his bag in the doorway and moved faster than Louis knew he could. “Danielle?” 

Louis was reaching for the hug before he even realized he wanted it, holding on to Niall’s warmth, that easy grounding that Niall seemed to bring with him. It was easier when Niall was there. Liam used to be like that, but now Liam seemed to make his head spin. “No, just...Li.” 

Niall nodded against him, then pulled back. “Saw the tweet.” 

“He should have been-” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s...us. I mean you!” 

Niall shrugged. “Haz isn’t here.” 

“Yeah but that’s Haz,” Louis said like that explained everything, but Niall just gave him a look. “I wanted him here alright. I asked him to come.” 

“And he didn’t,” Niall finished. 

“He didn’t.” Louis sunk in on himself, running his hands over his face. “I’m being stupid about this.” 

Niall shrugged, grabbed his bag and handed Louis his. “Not any more than you used to be when we were younger.” 

“What?” Louis hadn’t really moved, just stood there, rooted to the floor. 

Niall nodded, like it was obvious before laughing. “Like when you used to fight when we were young. How you two used to insist that you weren’t... that you didn’t make sense together. That whole opposites attract. You sorted it out then, you’ll sort it out now. You always do.” 

Louis grabbed his bag from Niall’s outstretched arm and gave his friend a look. “Who made you so smart?” 

Niall laughed again and tapped his glasses. “All in the specs, mate.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and shoved at Niall’s side, pushing him towards the door. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“But you love it,” Niall reminded him, grinning over his shoulder before turning enough to smack a kiss against the side of Louis’ head. Yeah, yeah, he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Performing alone was the hardest thing he’d ever done. 

It was scary enough that he’d just had the worst week of his life to date, and that included every bit of shit he’d ever gone through as part of 1D, or every painful week of finding out that the dream might die during X Factor. The light of his life was gone, his best friend, the one person that always got him. 

Performing was hard enough. He secretly hated being back on that stage, that venue, feeling like the whole competition was there to judge him again, and really they were. This was his first shot on his own, the one of them that wasn’t ever supposed to be able to do this one his own. The afterthought of the band. He was nervous enough as it was. The last thing he needed was knowing that the one person he’d done it all for wasn’t going to be there. Wouldn’t be there. Ever again. 

But it was fun. There was a moment, when the words made sense, when he remembered how much he’d loved it before, how perfect being on stage was. And this time, they were cheering for him. Not for Liam’s dance moves or Niall’s guitar skills. Not for Harry’s antics or Zayn’s face. Just for him. For Louis. 

When it was over there were hugs, hugs all around, his friends had flown in from everywhere to be there. Because he was never alone, no matter how alone he’d felt the past few days. 

He wasn’t thinking when he did it, but Liam didn’t even flinch when Louis launched himself into the taller man’s arms. Instead he spun them, Louis’ feet off the ground and with everything else it made Louis’ head spin along with it. He was light headed and dizzy, but it his face was buried in Liam’s scent and that was all that mattered. 

The words, both on the phone and what he’d posted publicly had meant everything, but Liam was wrong. Sure they loved each other no matter how far apart they were, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t strong arms holding him up, it wasn’t big hands pressed against Louis’ back, spanning his entire shoulderblade with ease. It wasn’t the sense of _safe_ that Louis just hadn’t had lately. 

Louis clung to him when Liam set him down, hands fisted in his shirt. No one would care. Louis had earned the right to be clingy. He’d earned the right to hold on to his Liam, to love him up close and in person, not from far away. 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

It was loud where they were, cheers and music and celebrating, but Louis heard the words loud and clear and he wasn’t even ashamed that they brought tears to his eyes. “I love you,” he blurted. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” It was a repeated mantra, words that he couldn’t control, that spilled out of him, again and again until Liam was wrapping him up in a tighter hug. 

“Shhh,” Liam hushed, nose pressed into Louis’ hair. “I know. I know. I love you too. Always.” 

Things were going to change again. Another baby, another life, Liam’s music, space between them, all of it. It would be a while before they were back living in and out of one another’s pockets, but Louis pushed those thoughts away. 

It wasn’t over yet. There was still time. And even if there wasn’t, if he lost it all, he was going to have this moment.


End file.
